


Sin

by rainsoakedshoes



Series: 30 Days of Sterek [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Background Allison Argent/Scott McCall - Freeform, Background Relationships, Blow Jobs, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, inappropriate places to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainsoakedshoes/pseuds/rainsoakedshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them were locked in the small supply room attached to the church. How Stiles got the keys Derek didn’t know. <br/>They were supposed to be helping set up for Scott and Allison’s wedding, but with most of the pack and their parents roped in to help, their presence wasn’t desperately missed – not yet anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 - Sin

Stiles impatiently untucked Derek’s shirt.

“Are you sure we have time?” Derek asked.

Stiles kissed Derek’s neck, just above the collar of his shirt. “I’m sure. We have like forty five minutes before the ceremony’s supposed to start.”

The two of them were locked in the small supply room attached to the church. How Stiles got the keys Derek didn’t know.

They were supposed to be helping set up for Scott and Allison’s wedding, but with most of the pack and their parents roped in to help, their presence wasn’t desperately missed – not yet anyway.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this.” Derek said. “I can’t believe we’re doing this _here_ ,” he clarified.

Despite his reservations Derek was already half hard as Stiles wrapped his hand around Derek’s cock.

“Oh my God,” Derek sighed. “We’re going to have sex in a church. I’m pretty sure this is the definition of a sin.”

“If you’re so unsure we can stop.” Stiles said. He let go of Derek’s cock and took a step back.

Derek snagged Stiles by the wrist. He pulled Stiles’ hand up to his face, and licked three striped across Stiles’ palm without breaking eye contact with Stiles.

Stiles grinned and wrapped his hand around Derek’s cock again.

Derek dropped his head back against the wall as Stiles moved his hand in fast strokes up and down his dick.

Stiles kissed Derek’s slack mouth, swallowing up the small gasps and moans Derek was letting out.

Derek could faintly hear people moving around outside; the others setting up for the wedding. He hoped that the wedding preparation was enough to distract them from the sound of skin on skin and Derek’s heavy breathing.

Derek brought a hand up, he tugged on Stiles’ hair and gasped out a warning against Stiles’ cheek.

Without hesitation Stiles sunk to his knees and took Derek into his mouth. The wet heat of Stiles’ mouth was enough to push Derek over the edge.

Derek tightened his grip in Stiles’ hair, and bit his lip to muffle the sound of his moans as his orgasm surged through him.

Stiles stroked Derek until he was totally spent and over sensitive and had to push Stiles away.

Derek sagged back against the wall and looked down at Stiles, who was grinning up at him. Stiles wiped his thumb across his lips, he sucked it into his mouth, then licked clean the rest of his hand as well.

“We can’t make a mess of our suits now, can we?” Stiles said.

Derek rolled his eyes and Stiles stood up, laughing. Derek rubbed his hand across the front of Stiles’ crotch and Stiles’ laughter quickly turned into a moan. Stiles was already hard from getting Derek off. Derek pulled Stiles in for a filthy kiss, then spun them so Stiles was pressed up against the wall.

Derek didn’t wait before dropping to his knees in front of Stiles. He made quick work of undoing Stiles’ belt and pants.  

Stiles bit down on his own fist to stop himself from making noise. He put his other hand on Derek’s head, petting Derek’s hair distractedly as Derek swallowed him down to the base. Stiles’ eyes fell shut and his hips jerked forward in an abortive thrust.

Derek brought a hand up and cupped Stiles’ ass, digging his fingers into the soft flesh and encouraging Stiles.

Stiles’ snapped his hips forward in shallow thrusts, fucking into Derek’s mouth. Derek moved his hand from Stiles’ ass to Stiles’ hip to make sure that the pace of Stiles’ thrusts didn’t become too much.

Stiles forced his eyes open and looked down at Derek, who was staring wide-eyed back up at him. Derek’s lips were red and stretched wide around Stiles’ cock as Stiles fucked his face. Stiles clamped his hand over his mouth to smother the moan that ripped its way out of his throat at the sight.

When Stiles came it was with a soundless gasp. Derek kept his hand on Stiles’ thigh to steady him as he worked Stiles through his orgasm.

Derek pulled away from Stiles’ cock with an obscene pop, careful not to let any of the spit or come dribble down onto his suit.

The two men took a moment to gather themselves. Stiles slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

“They’re gonna be wondering where we are,” Derek said.

Stiles ran his fingers through Derek’s hair. “Maybe we should think about getting married.”

Derek’s eyes widened. “Are we really going to talk about this,” he looked down at himself. His cock was still hanging out of his pants. “ _Now?”_

Stiles shrugged. He tucked himself back into his pants and started to fix his shirt. “I’ve learned the best time to ask for something I want is just after you’ve come.”

Derek stood, his knees a little sore from the hard floor. He started to put himself back together. “You’re serious aren’t you?” He asked as he re-buckled his belt.

Stiles shrugged again. “Why not?”

Derek straightened Stiles’ tie for him. “Why not,” he repeated with a nod and a smile.

Stiles’ face lit up. “Yeah?”

Derek nodded and kissed Stiles. “Although we should probably talk about it when we’re not late for Scott’s wedding ceremony.”

“But we will talk about it, right?”

“Of course,” Derek said, pulling Stiles in for one last kiss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> when i end up in hell it will be a surprise to nobody   
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://heavenlyhale.tumblr.com/)


End file.
